


Assurances

by silencedancer



Category: Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon
Genre: Community: sailormoonland, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-07-01
Updated: 2010-07-01
Packaged: 2017-10-10 13:46:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 484
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/100430
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/silencedancer/pseuds/silencedancer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Sailor Saturn from Neo-Tokyo thinks upon her past friendship with Chibiusa and decides that she needs to reassure her past self.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Assurances

**Author's Note:**

> Written for a weekly writing challenge for sailormoonland @ LJ. Challenge was to write about a character time traveling and the word limit for the challenge was 100 - 500 words.

Time is such a strange thing. I knew Small Lady when I was younger, but when she was born, I kept my distance from her. I felt that I would influence time just by meeting her before she met me in the past. Fearing that she might've recognized me as Sailor Saturn when she went to the twentieth century, I avoided Neo-Queen Serenity's court. This fear came from those days when I was an unwelcome guest and people feared my awakening as a Sailor Senshi. Those days no longer exist as I now fight alongside everyone else and they no longer fear me as the destroyer of worlds.

Yet that old fear from the past still lingers in me

I also know how much that friendship meant to me in those uncertain days when I was socially isolated and ill.

Small Lady, you changed my life with time travel, but I cannot meet you until you finally mature and become a Sailor Senshi. I dislike this fear however. I had the same one before I met her. Am I doomed to continue to repeat history in some sort of twisted way? Will I always be waiting for her to meet me?

I would ask Pluto these questions, but I am not sure if she would know the answer herself or if she did, she probably is not supposed to tell.

Some of the other Senshi told me not to worry about Small Lady knowing who I am in the past if she met me here in the future because I am no longer a child. However, I still look enough like my younger self that I feel that I should stay away from her. Keep her unprejudiced about the Hotaru Tomoe of the twentieth century. It is merely a feeling I get, but I am the kind of person to follow my intuition.

In feeling this fear – this fear of rejection – reminds me of my younger self and how I felt so lonely and lost before I met Small Lady.

Closing my eyes, I resolve to myself to ask Pluto for a key so I can tell my lonely and anxious younger self that things will be okay. I know that she'll just remember it as a dream because I remember when that strange voice came out of the darkness and told me that I wasn't alone. That I would have friends and that everything would become better. I didn't tell myself about the suffering she would have to go through, but I wanted to assure my younger self and in doing so, assure myself that everything will go through fine. I didn't stay long however. It was dangerous enough that I was talking to myself from the shadows.

However when I do it, I feel much more relieved and less anxious about my future. Things will be fine for both her and me.


End file.
